


Tímido

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Shyness, Talking, Tender Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Rápidamente desnudó al rubio y pudo ver como se sonrojo al sentirse expuesto, se hizo bolita para ocultar su cuerpo,
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Tímido

Steve estaba muy contento porque por fin tiene de novio a su pareja Danny, ya llevan siete meses de relación y han sido los más hermosos de su vida. Actualmente se encontraban en la casa de Rachel festejando el aniversario de los Edwards, no tiene idea de porque los invitaron pero ahí se encuentran.

"Hola Comandante"

"Rachel" dijo cortes mente Steve.

"Me alegro de que Danny y tu por fin se hayan juntado"

"Gracias, yo también estoy feliz de eso" sonrió un poco.

"Hmm... ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?" La morena vio como el más alto se atragantaba con su bebida.

"¿Qu-que?"

"¿Ya tuvieron sexo?"

"¿Porque demonios querrías saber eso?"

"Lo tomare como un no"

"¿Que te hace creer eso?"

"Te has puesto muy a la defensiva"

"Eso no quiere decir que no lo hayamos hecho"

"Hmm.. entonces dime ¿Como es Danny en la cama?"

"El.. el es.. b-bueno" dijo Steve con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Tranquilo comandante, solo quiero darte un consejo sobre el"

"¿Consejo?" Pregunto confundido.

"Si, puedo asegurarte que Danny de alguna u otra forma a logrado esquivar la intimidad"

"¿Co-como..?"

"Estuve casada con el durante 10 años" la mirada que arroja a Steve claramente dice 'duh' "lo primero que debes saber, es que Daniel es muy tímido a la hora de intimar"

"¿Que?" Pregunto con incredulidad.

"A pesar de que no lo paresca, es muy tímido. Claro esta que se besará contigo y te abrazara, pero cuando tratas de quitar la ropa se vuelve muy tímido e inseguro"

"Wow, eso... eso no me lo esperaba"

"Te recomiendo que estén en una habitación encima de una cama cuando empiezan a besarse y poco a poco hazlo tuyo. Sus pezones son muy sensibles y al chupar su lóbulo de la oreja y su cuello lo volverás loco, domina lo un poco porque eso le encanta" dice Rachel recordando con una sonrisa al tener sexo con su ex.

"Hmm... ¿osea que tu estabas a cargo en la habitación?" Pregunta escéptico.

"Por supuesto Comandante, a Daniel le gusta ser sumiso. Pero el se avergüenza de ello, quizás yo tuve la culpa en eso"

"¿Porque?"

"Porque, antes de decidir divorciarnos yo lo degradaba y recriminaba eso. Poco a poco pude notar como se tornaba incomodo cuando íbamos a intimar, varias veces el trato de ponerse a cargo pero las cosas no funcionaron y pude ver como su timidez crecía"

"¿Entonces su timidez empezó cuando ustedes estaban juntos?" Pregunto Steve confundido.

"No, el ya lo era, simplemente se la agrave y estoy muy arrepentida por ello. Al principio siempre se sonrojaba cuando ambos nos desnudábamos y el siempre ocultaba su pene porque le daba vergüenza"

"Se oye muy tierno" dice Steve con una sonrisa en su rostro "espera" dice frunciendo el ceño "¿porque ocultaría su pene?"

"Bueno... eso lo empezó hacer cuando nosotros peliabamos y yo lo degraba, supongo que dejo de sentirse bien consigo mismo" dijo Rachel un poco avergonzada.

"Eres una mujer muy cruel, estoy feliz de que ya no este contigo"

"Auch... que cruel eres Steven"

"Ahora, si me disculpas iré por mi pareja y nos iremos de aquí" se alejó de la fastidiosa mujer para ir hacía su compañero.

Camino por el patio hasta que lo encontró mirando a su hija jugar con otros niños, se acerco y lo abrazó. Sonrió cuando se recargo en el y le beso la mejilla.

"Vamos cariño, es hora de ir a casa"

"Esta bien Steve"

Danny se despide de su hija y de algunos invitados, cuando se suben al camaro Steve coloca una de sus manos en el muslo del rubio y acaricia un poco.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta un poco preocupado Danny.

"Si cariño, todo bien"

Llegan a casa y Steve comienza a guiar a su pareja a su habitación mientras se besan y poco a poco lo acuesta en la cama, tal como Rachel le había dicho el más bajo trato de detener todo avance sexual, pero chupo su lóbulo de la oreja y con sus manos le acaricio los pezones sacandole gemidos al detective.

"E-espera... nnggg..." Danny no sabia que hacer, quería que esto continuara pero le daba miedo lo que dijera su amante cuando estuvieran desnudos.

"Shh.. todo estará bien amor" susurro Steve.

Rápidamente desnudo al rubio y pudo ver como se sonrojo al sentirse expuesto, se hizo bolita para ocultar su cuerpo, pero el Seal le acaricio la espalda y poco a poco logró convencerlo de dejar ver el increíble cuerpo del más bajo.

"Eres hermoso"

"No .. no es verdad..."

"Danny mírame" Steve espero hasta que se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su pareja "tu eres hermoso para mi, todo tu ser, todo tu cuerpo es atractivo para mi. Por favor no te escondas de mi y déjame demostrarte cuan precioso eres, permite me darte el placer que mereces"

"Y-yo.. um.. esta bien" susurro Danny

Steve aprovecho el permiso concedido y se dispuso a adorar el cuerpo del rubio besándolo por todas partes, se le hacia tierno que su compañero trataba de ocultar sus partes privadas, pero el le convenció de dejar mirarlo y probarlo. Poco a poco hizo que Danny fuera un desastre y de la manera más dulce posible lo penetro para llenarlo de amor, amaba y alentaba los gemidos que salían de la boca del rubio. Cuando llegaron a sus orgasmos Steve los limpio y abrazo al detective prometiendo que nunca lo dejaría de amar, mientras tanto Danny sonreía porque al ser la primera vez juntos al intimar el pudo sentirse en éxtasis y disfrutar todo. Amaba como Steve lo hizo sentir especial y le ayudo a sobrellevar su timidez en el sexo.


End file.
